gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Bullet -The Awakening of Rage Despair in Havoc-
NOTE: This just fan-made, I do not own Danganronpa series. Death Bullet or so known as Dark Danganronpa is a new game set in Hope's Peak Academy Universe available for PlayStation 5, Xbox One X and Steam, with release two edition, Censored Edition, '''and '''Uncensored Edition. The story takes place between DANGANRONPA 3 The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair and DANGANRONPA -Happy Trigger Havoc- '''which focuses on young man name '''Naomi '''who being found by Izuru Kamura and losing his memories, and those try to focus and find a way to bring back his memories, but unexpected situation has to lead something that really Tragic and much more Despair outcomes. The ''Downloadable Content main story'' will be released after the release of the main game, focusing on '''Kyosuke Munakata. Themes The story concept theme is actually had some same themes from Danganronpa story theme, but there is more difference than what can Danganronpa series receive or even Hope's Peak Academy Saga can do. Story themes explain Corruption, False Hope, Hardest Survival, Chaotic Conflict, Trust or dare and Answer of the life meaning choose between Hope and Despair, but none of it was fit for their life or something being as False to correctly which side of them. Unlike Danganronpa, who had a story about Inside '''of the concept between '''Hope and Despair, but Death Bullet has more than just two of them who collide and create Outside '''of the concept, all that store them was not about two of them, but the something that tie events creating from situation to situation or something that leads them to met or not, which called as '''Fate. Some of it will lead something to greatness, or something that leads into Worst, and there is a trap by multiple cycles of trust and violence they create to achieve something they desire for excitement or wanted to be unboring. Protagonist mindset key to the story is about how twarth the world after plunged into total despair, and seek safety and survival, but nothing has currently achieved and view the world as Cruelest who only believe about Hope and Despair, but never choose and believe what's really right for them or choose what's really believe for them and lead to some measures and face themselves in tyranny of chaos. and those stories had a purpose to how it reflects humanity's situation and terror they had receive and therefore they must fight or die for unbelievable. The story is not about Hope and Despair, but is about something leads them into a selfish reason to believe they believe in two of them in their own concept. They have to face the risk and choose they have to see what views that really important for them, or something that leads them in unbreakable fate. Sypnosis The Biggest, Most awful and Most Tragic in Human History, is the day where the parade was spread in the worldwide when the world was plunged into the deepest darkness of their heart, that is their own despair. The World Era of Chaos, Suffering, Desperation, and death had haunted them and begin rioting against despair with no direction that could only plunge into despair. The organization created by Junko Enoshima, that called "The Ultimate Despairs" or so-called "Remnants of Despair" in short as "The True of World Ender" given the conflicted of chaos towards the world by spreading despair to many people who had seen the death. the world will continued fall and fallen once more and the world will plunge them all into the deepest of despair. That invasion can be prevented with the formed the last humanity of hope called "Future Foundation" together to bring the former world once again from the chaos that has been created by those remnants of despair. The World will fate continued and fight that is called as "Bloodshed of War". But Who is this... the boy in yellow, who witnessed the world had plunged into despair with his own eyes, and can only survive by hiding or fight, to killed or be killed, that is the rule for those who live in tragedy. but what kind his destiny he will set up, did he fight for hope or just for despair... Characters * Naomi * Izuru Kamukura * Junko Enoshima * Natsuyo Kitajima * Yoshino Naegi * Hanji Naegi * Kyosuke Munakata * Juzo Sakakura * Fumina Enoshima * Katsura Hibiki * Mako Shinomura * Chisa Yukizome * Kazuo Tengan * Satomi Aoba * Shiori Morigami * SKuLL of DeATH (SOD) * More... Gameplay The gameplay system is more like Assassin Creed and Metal Gear Solid, however, there's difference from those, and it recreates to make it more sense of to this series. * like the games it feels like RPG and Stealth elements, there is more system that feels more challenging and enjoyable and also more hardcore in lines. The game needs something more than just tricks to not get intention from enemies and making hard traps to kill them in the right place, and there's still more casualty to hide from enemies and kill them from behind, but adding more risk will vulnerable to gameplay elements. * As for RPG game elements which been added, will have more sense of trying to good as hardcore. More like you have to fight them in risky ways and create more intention to the enemies, fighting is many concepts between Ultimates or Ultimate Bosses. This is much more like Action role-playing game, you have to make your own strategies and idea to use items, sub-weapons, or more objects to create environments effect on the enemies. but the player had to make a risky move in order to do that. * (There's still more). Difference between Censored version and Uncensored version Category:Video Games Category:Games